1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a network of portable, wireless communications devices and including plural databases.
2. Prior Art
Often times people need assistance when no professional help is available. For example, if someone on a train is hurt or in need of medical assistance, then a loudspeaker may announce that a doctor is needed. A similar scenario may occur on an airplane. This is an example of being able to help someone who is in obvious need of medical attention and people have noticed. Another example of people with disabilities receiving aid from people in their near surroundings is when a blind person is attempting to cross the street. In some instances, a passing stranger may assist the blind person in crossing the street safely.
These are examples of how people with disabilities may receive assistance from others in their environment. However, there are numerous other examples and scenarios where people in need of assistance do not receive any aid. It is necessary to set up a system where people with many types of disabilities can receive assistance from volunteers.